Blindsided
by secretdiary
Summary: ONE SHOT. DM&HG. MATURE. It's the last night of school, and Hermione Granger has something to prove.


A/N: This was written prior to HBP, my little daydream about their 6th year. It was intended as a one shot and will always be a one shot, sorry. I fixed it up a little bit since its original posting and tried to justify F&G being there. Let's just say they snuck in and something hilarious happened with Filch and blah blah blah… Please let me know what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism you know, not that hearing you enjoyed isn't always lovely, hehe.

… … …

**Blind-side: (**_**verb**_**)**

**1. To hit or attack on or from the blind side; to attack from where the attacked person's view is obstructed**

**2. To catch or take unawares, especially with detrimental results**

**3. To approach from where a person is vulnerable**

… … …

"I really hate to say it 'Mione…" Seamus began sheepishly, knowing perfectly well what he was going to say and barely able to look her in the eyes because of it, "but ten chocolate frogs says you _don't_!" he finished quickly -and much more confidently- to the crowd of their peers.

There were murmurs of delightful agreement and bitter protest all around the common room as she glared at him.

_Wow,_ Hermione thought, _nice to know you think so highly of me._

"I don't know," said George, over by the fireplace, "The year is practically over... Hermione's a smart one, she's probably worked out that the chances of it coming back to bite her in the arse are slim to none. I think she might just go for it. Two galleons on Hermione!"

_Finally! Thank you George!_

"Ah yes, brother;" replied Fred, "but being smart like you said, she still knows a risk is a risk. The year isn't over_ yet_ after all. Me, my two galleons and my last bottle of Ogden's Old says she chickens."

"Sod off Fred," cried Ginny, "All the Weasley bets should be _for_ Hermione, not against her!"

"Yeah, you're not even supposed to be here," cried Dennis, whose crush on Ginny was out of control these days.

"Whoa," interjected Seamus, "_They_ are Gryffindor royalty, they are welcome here _anytime_!"

The common room roared with approval, some slapping the Weasley twins on the back.

"Well…" mumbled poor overeager Dennis, embarrassed but still wanting Ginny's attention, "Hermione will do this dare no problem, right Ginny?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed even brighter, if at all possible. She gripped the overstuffed armchair she was sitting in tightly with one hand while nervously twirling and playing with the flashy gold and red tinsel still tied into her hair from the Quidditch game.

The "house spirit" tinsel she and Ginny were supposed to wear to the highly anticipated match _together_. That is until Ginny forgot hers in her dorm room, leaving Hermione to wear it to the match _completely alone_... Hadn't she felt foolish enough for one night? She had hoped being the _only _dork in the stands with Gryffindor themed tinsel in her hair would fill the quota for the evening, but it looked like she was mistaken. She was trying to maintain a subtle, good-humored smile, hoping the fellow rambunctious students surrounding her believed it.

Oh how hard she was trying to keep her cool, pretending all the leering eyes tallying her up and looking her over, trying to guess what she was capable of, weren't there. Or, at least like they didn't bother her… How quickly these damn games could escalate!

Wasn't she watching Neville prance around in Parvati's knickers singing "I'm a little teapot" just moments ago? How could Gryffindor's final victory over Slytherin this year be over an hour ago _already?_Usually these after parties weren't so intense yet! How did it become her turn so fast? And why in the hell did she pick dare?!

_Because you have nothing good to confess under truth, and you know it_, said the cynical voice in her head.

Hermione furrowed her brow, but only because the truth frustrated her.

_George finally and officially confessed that he was the one who had jinxed Mrs. Norris hot pink last autumn, have you done anything better?,_ her negative thoughts mused on,_And honestly, Parvati and Lavender got called out on how they used to practice French kissing on each other, what beats that!? _

_Face it Hermione, _her mind grumbled,_ you know you've got nothing. You don't want 6th year to end with all your classmates thinking -hell, knowing- you never did anything… anything… anything AT ALL, now do you?!_

Hermione rubbed her lips together nervously; it seemed everyone was especially excited about_her_ dare. In fact it became so big so fast that bets were being made not only on whether she accepted it, but if she could even pull it off!

_Aren't I the lucky one, s_he thought miserably, _as if THIS dare alone could be any worse_.

She knew what all the fuss was about though, and it was definitely shaking her confidence. She could kick herself for letting her Head Girl position for next year get to her so much. While it wasn't to be announced to the rest of the school until next year, there wasn't anyone left in Gryffindor who wasn't privy to the knowledge that it was going to be her.

_So you'll be Head Girl next year, so what?_ she tried to tell herself. But it was no use.

Throughout all of Hogwart's history there had been two types of Heads: a Percy Weasley or a James Potter. Both are extremely talented wizards; capable of getting fantastic marks in all their classes. But only one could do so while still being a fun, lovable, jester. A ringleader in the ridiculous antics that got the student body through their seemingly endless year of classes; an unforgettable class legend! The other… a dull, dreaded, nerdy, brown-nosing, rule enforcing, tattletale that nobody liked...

It was like everyone already assumed she wouldn't be one of those fun Heads, the ones who covertly pulled off all the best pranks, did all the craziest stunts, had all the "secret" hot flings… She felt so labeled. She felt so _mis_labeled!

She knew that every single person in that room would look at her differently next year. All her friendships would change once she was Head Girl. They wouldn't joke around with her anymore, they wouldn't tell her secrets or funny stories or involve her in house pranks… She'd be too much of an authority figure to be a part of any of that. She would miss them. She knew it was silly to be all sentimental… but she was craving one last hurrah!

Perhaps it was the energy of this particular party. Everyone was so excited after all, just one more year of school for her grade, and Gryffindor had definitely dominated this year! They got the Quidditch cup just that very evening and surely tomorrow they'd be getting the award for most house points. Everyone was acting a bit crazy tonight. So she got a little stupid, blame it on the stolen firewhiskey, she picked dare.

Ginny was digging through her coin purse, "I've got…six, seven, eight galleons on Hermione seeing it through! How about you Ron?" she asked while elbowing him.

Ron made a quiet murmur.

"Ron?" Ginny repeated earnestly, looking over to him. Apparently he thought by sinking down into his chair as far as possible he might avoid being asked his opinion.

"I don't know…" he said in a guilty tone, "I mean, Hermione, no offense, but you're just so…"

"Prude?" rang a random voice from the crowd.

Everyone laughed.

Hermione frowned.

"Hey!" said Ron, feeling bad he set her up for that, "She is not! I mean, _we_dated there for a while!"

"Yeah, that's probably _why_ she's so prude," yelled someone else.

Laughter ensued once again and Ron sneered and blushed. Your usual Gryffindor antics, giving each other shit all in good fun.

_More liked cloaked in good fun…_ thought Hermione cynically, feeling immense pressure now; _it's all so easy for them to wear their misdeeds like badges of coolness! Just because I don't brag doesn't mean I don't have a little fun every now and then bending the rules. Does no one know I don't really have a stick up my arse all the time?_

"Alright, alright, let's get this on with," called Fred, taking the order of things, "Hermione will miss her chance; Malfoy only sulks around the lake for so long before he goes back to the dungeons… now, now, state your final bets with me," he said, pulling out some parchment, always ready to be the bookie at a moment's notice.

The room filled with chatter, it looked as if many people were pairing off to converse with each other on whether or not they thought she could do this… Hermione continued to try to look cool and calm, totally confident, scowling at the people who obviously doubted her.

It's not like they wanted to insult her, it's just… she was _Hermione Granger_…

"Like she would really make out with Draco Malfoy… I mean _c'mon_," she heard Seamus trying to persuade Dean, "She _HATES_ him."

And to be perfectly honest, hearing the dare spoken aloud again caused her stomach to turn instantly to knots.

Faster than lightening her dare from Lavender to kiss Dean Thomas grew from the crowd's upgrades.

"With tongue!" someone added with a shout.

"Hell yes!" Dean had exclaimed happily.

"No, no," insisted Seamus, "someone better than _Dean_… make her sneak into another house's commons! All the Ravenclaws want her ass anyway."

"Lame, not a Ravenclaw," discouraged George.

"A Slytherin then!" Seamus conjured, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes!" the crowd had cried. Yes! Yes! A Slytherin!

"I KNOW!" burst Lavender.

"_DRACO MALFOY!_" shrieked Parvati, finishing Lavender's sentence.

Hermione's mouth had dropped into utter horror… but it was too late. The party went nuts; it was just too perfect.

Ms. Respectability herself trying to lock lips with her biggest rival and _personal enemy_ at the school, who also just so happened to be the hottest boy campus? It was the dare of a lifetime.

_Damn you, you skanky pseudo-dykes!_ she hissed bitterly, _I hate this stupid, stupid game._

Apparently every girl but Hermione knew Draco lapped around the lake after a match, his alleged hotness made him worthy of stalking. She was to run up to him and kiss him.

But that just wasn't enough for the crowd. No, no, she had to get him to make out with her.

"Just how am I supposed to do that?" she had cried, "We kind of _DESPISE_ each other!"

But Fred was giggling from glee, "Who cares how? You just gotta do it!"

Hermione shook the recent past out of her head, there was no use in trying to figure out how she had gotten herself into such a mess, she needed to focus on getting herself out! It appeared as if the entire party had placed their bets with Fred.

"Okay then," said Fred, wrapping up, "Anyone else? Last call…" he skimmed the list… "Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione then back at Fred, "I-I I can't," he said, "I don't want to bet on this."

"Fine, fine" replied Fred busily, then he coughed "wuss" under his breath. Suddenly he looked back up from his list, "...Harry?" he asked.

Harry had been quiet for quite some time. "Eight galleons."

"Alright…Eight galleons for Hermione…" said Fred, writing on the list.

"Against Hermione," said Harry quickly.

Hermione's eyes darted to Harry, "What?" she spat.

He just shrugged, "I think you'll be too physically repulsed."

Hermione just shook her head at him, "You jerk," she muttered.

Six long years Hermione had helped the famous Harry Potter and his best chum Ron in and out of (sometimes deadly) mischief, all the while being fine going without _any_ credit for helping pull off all their amazing antics. So Harry and Ron got to be the brave, heroic (and let's not forget;) cool ones. All of Hermione's important contributions were magically overlooked, and Hermione never once complained.

She never cared about the popularity that went along with their infamous shenanigans; it was the thrill, the spirit of friendship and loyalty that inspired her to throw caution to the wind all those times, school year after school year of adventures!

But honestly, his betrayal was too much as this point. Even if this all was petty and stupid tomorrow, everyone knew these parties lived forever, they shaped who people are.

It's not that she was ever the type to care about what people thought, which is exactly why she never cared about not getting any credit in the first place. But she at least wanted her fellow Gryffindors to know she had more than one dimension. She didn't want to be shaped as bookworm stick-in-the-mud 'Mione forever. At least not completely - at least not in her _own_ mind!

Maybe she just wanted to prove it to herself then. Yes, that was pretty much it. She was going to do this for herself. She'd be doing this without Harry and Ron after all. Not only without them… but they didn't even have her back.

"SO!" shouted Seamus, "Since they're on opposite teams Harry and Ginny will go in Harry's cloak to verify, Ron too since he's impartial… and me too come to think of it, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Now, if you don't mind Miss Granger, please, lead the way.

Hermione swallowed hard, "Not so fast," she said, "I want to make sure what happens in this game _stays_ in this game!" She glared at Parvati and Lavender specifically, the famous loudmouth gossip sluts.

"Of course," said Colin, "None of us Gryffindors would ever tell any of our friends in other houses about this. You know that's always standard at our parties."

"Oh is it Colin?" asked Hermione, "I wonder how it got to _McGonagall_ then, that you were the one who streaked at the first Quidditch game this season? Everyone in Gryffindor was "sworn" to secrecy after all."

Colin's expression turned glum as he reluctantly nodded at Hermione in agreement, "Oh yeah… I got a month's detention for that... And she kept my mask."

Hermione dumped out her school bag, shuffled aside quills, taffy candies, a hair tie, and unrolled some parchment while charming it so fast her peers barely even saw her do it.

"Was that a Protean Charm?" asked Ginny, in awe of her skill.

"Yes!" said Hermione, "It's going to give boils to any signer who tells _anyone_ about _any_ of this. Ever. Boils… in your special no-no place." Her classmates all gasped.

"And you're _all _going to sign."

While she considered it harsh she found it just as equally necessary. She couldn't have the whole school finding about this, then _no one_ would respect her next year.

In what felt like a whirlwind suddenly, not only had everyone signed, but they were rushing her out the door, followed by Harry, Ron, Ginny and Seamus.

"He goes to the little open patch, a little less than halfway around the lake," Lavender, the Draco expert due to her obsession, had told her before they headed out. "Oh do tell me what a marvelous kisser he is! I've been dying to know!"

"But no need to tell her how he buzzes though," chimed Parvati, "She already knows, she already has a vibrating sex wand named Draco."

Lavender's face burned bright red as the rest of the room laughed hysterically and Hermione stifled a retch at the thought of an obsessively masturbating Lavender.

And then suddenly, she was outside the castle! She ran across the grounds, covering in the shadows, making her way to the lake by the light of a full, silver moon.

"Oh Merlin," she thought desperately, looking back up to the fire lit windows of Gryffindor tower, "I can't believe this! Malfoy? Oh Merlin!"

Hermione was in no condition to appreciate what a beautiful night it happened to be. It was nearing June and the spring had been marvelous, it was quite warm even though it was night fallen, and a light cool breeze rustled her hair.

She was darting from tree to tree, hiding behind them despite being shrouded in darkness, looking out towards the lake to the area Lavender had described. She could hear the tipsy foursome lumbering behind her inside the invisibility cloak.

Hermione recalled bitterly that she was the one who had enchanted the cloak for Harry to make it bigger. She was the reason he could allow so many people under it with him. Once again something that made _him_ cooler.

She hastily told them to "shhh" as she was approaching the open, treeless beach. She was feeling more visible since the moonlight lit up the sandy bar as it brightly reflected off the water. She nervously played with the tinsel in her hair again as she strained her eyes, trying to locate him through the shimmery dimness, still too far to see him.

She knew the other Gryffindors expected this to end in defeat or humiliation for her. It just wasn't possible in their eyes; her _actually_ making out with Draco.

Honestly, what would she have to do to pull it off? Only two obvious tactics jumped out at her.

Either literally attack him, hoping to get a few good pecks in before he escaped her grasp and freaked out on her (which would be immensely hilarious for them at her expense)…

Or, lay down a desperate ultimatum. Something along the lines of: "Please just make out with me and I'll do your homework for the rest of the year!"

But this, of course, they scoffed at and didn't find likely. There was only one more day of school and it was rare indeed that anyone should have any work left. So surely Draco, who publically hated her guts, would deny her any request. His refusal however, not to mention her audacity to offer, would still make for quite an entertaining story.

_Okay,_ considered Hermione, _so there was the slim chance they may be imagining a third way..._ that the "Draco Malfoy is a total man whore" rumors were true and he could turn down no female, not matter what. Which gave Hermione a glimmer of a chance...

Especially if egotistical Draco looked at it as an opportunity to finally conquer a Gryffindor. It wasn't impossible to see Malfoy jumping at the chance to brag to his cronies that _every _girl at school wanted his nuts, even girls who publicly claimed to loathe him like little Hermione Granger.

But that was the problem, he would brag! She couldn't have that. No one could ever know about this. Just running up to him and doing it would result in him telling everyone. EVERYONE. No. Not okay. And while she was an excellent deal maker, she hated the idea of desperately bargaining with him. And even if she miraculously managed to, he wasn't to be trusted; he could still tell the whole school anyway.

Hermione didn't like any of those options, and, being as terribly clever as she was, decided she would attempt at _none_ of them.

Finally she found him, and she was surprised upon her discovery as she spied on him from behind a bush a good ten yards away, to see him not pacing about with a foul expression of bitter defeat and anger, but in quiet thought. He sat, his arms wrapped around his knees, legs pulled into his chest, taking in the lovely view of the lake and the silhouette of the mountains that protected Hogwarts. He did not seem to be in the mood of a boy who was hating a rival house with a fiery passion, but someone out to be alone and think.

She heard a twig snap behind her and the stifled murmurs and giggles of her following witnesses, she imagined they were wondering why she had stopped to stare at Draco for so long. Needless to say they were impatient for her to get along with it.

He must have been really zoning out, otherwise he probably would've heard the approaching person sooner. However, his captivation to the landscape left him prey to the almost electrical zap he felt to his face. Had it been a fraction of a second faster it would've planted square in the back of his head, but having sensed something approaching, he had slightly turned in its direction.

Hermione had hoped for as much, since a Blinding Charm worked best if it impacts as near the eyes as possible. But hitting the eyes straight on defeats the charm's purpose, since the person it was intended for would see the sender! Because he was turning his head, the purple jet she shot from her wand hit him effectively in the left temple just as she had raced up to his sitting place from behind.

Hermione watched as his face wrinkled into immediate confusion. For a fraction of a second Draco thought he was unconscious due to the instant blackness that engulfed him. But he seemed pretty sure he hadn't received a knock to the head and that he must be conscious, therefore he could only conclude he was blinded by magic.

Hermione was surprised and took very quick steps backwards since Draco leapt to his feet, spun around towards the source of the spell and immediately took a swing at where he estimated his attacker to be. He blinked ferociously, hoping foolishly to clear away the blankness but to no avail. He rubbed his eyes frantically, roaring in anger, but it was no use.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "What the fuck!?" he yelled, "Who's there?"

She was impressed by his defensive skills. While it was obvious he was confident in his abilities to protect himself, he was wise enough to understand he was at a great disadvantage by his lack of sight and he recoiled somewhat, trying to listen intently. He would randomly throw wild punches, hoping to intimidate his unknown assailant.

But despite his show of bravado Hermione could tell he was very distressed, he certainly did not appear to like being robbed of one of his most useful senses. He was light on his feet; ready to dash in any given direction at any given time should he sense anything else coming at him.

He was angry and afraid. He was about to aimlessly attack the void in front him, wanting very badly to get a good shot at whoever the punk was who thought he was so hilarious.

"I'm going to fucking tear you apart!" he cried, clenching his jaw tightly and balling up his fists even tighter, "What kind of bloody coward just blindsides someone like this!? Can't face me like a man?"

Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his wrist. A small, dainty hand. A girl?

Hermione had boldly tried to calm him. Miraculously, the gentleness and warmth of the touch seemed to strangely subdue Draco's intense feeling of vulnerability. The last thing he expected was a light touch and did not punch at the source, which he could oddly sense before him.

"Who's there?" he demanded firmly.

"It's okay," said a soft whisper.

It was the last type of voice he expected to hear. He looked very skeptical.

"Who are you?" he growled, pulling his fist closer into his body. He was extremely confused and did not want to hit a lady, but he was still very on guard and furious.

There was a long still pause.

"I don't want to say," finally said the light, feminine voice in an almost embarrassed manner.

Draco scrunched up his face even tighter; he thought he knew that voice…

He would have recognized Hermione Granger's yelled retorts and vicious comebacks anywhere, but since she _never once_ spoke to him so softly and kindly before, having never been in a situation that called for it, he could not place her... Hermione had counted on as much. She knew how shrill and sneery he always made her. He wouldn't guess her by sound.

"What do you mean you don't want to say?" He sputtered, "Did you blind me? Who are you? What are you playing at?!" he demanded rapidly.

"Yes I did," she said, answering only one of his many questions.

"What!?" he cried, "Why!?"

"Because I didn't want you to know who I was."

"WHAT!?" he yelled _again_, now annoyed by his own repetitiveness, "What the fuck is going on!?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Hermione, wanting to put him at ease.

"Un-blind me," he ordered, no longer feeling like he was in physical danger from this unknown person but still feeling frustrated and out of his own control. No one was going to rob him of his sight and get off easy, and he could hardly imagine a situation where he should be forgiving towards it.

But Hermione made no response, which only bewildered him further, what was the point of this?

"Why don't you want me to see you?" he yearned to know.

Hermione took a deep, steeling breathe, "Because I didn't want you to know who was going to do this…"

Draco felt a set of fragile hands take him by his face and suddenly there were two full, warm lips pressed against his. The contact instantly sent soft tingles through his own lips and his body locked at the surprise of the kiss.

She held her mouth against his for a long time, long enough that Draco's flexed arms relaxed and slowly come down to his sides.

She pulled away slightly and looked at him. His eyes that had been closed so tightly slowly started to open.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. He was looking right at her. Hermione found his icy, silver eyes that rested so perfectly on his now somber looking face powerfully peeking out from behind a few loose, wild strands of white blond hair that so commonly fell from his forehead to be gazing_right_ into hers. Well it certainly _felt_ like he was looking right at her, but he wasn't. How could he be_looking_ at her when he was blind?

He knew it was a hopeless desire; that he shouldn't believe that if he wanted it badly enough he would be able to see her when he opened his eyes. The girl who kissed him _that_. A kiss that had instantly rocked him to his core.

But, just like he feared, blackness was still before him. He knew nothing of what was in front of him save for the small radiation of her body heat against the cool night air.

She was hypnotized by his remarkable eyes, and then found herself staring back at the oh-so-pleasant lips she had just kissed.

There must have been another snap of a twig off some distance behind her, because Hermione remembered how Harry, Ron, Ginny and Seamus were watching them and for a moment she honestly felt embarrassed. As if they were imposing upon something truly intimate that she didn't want them to see. But with that snap rationality returned to her and she knew she had to finish her dare. This was her dare after all. Just a dare.

She tenderly pulled his face in for another kiss, this time pressing her body softly against his. Draco responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and a wave of relief came over her.

She hoped she had figured Draco out well enough to be confident he couldn't resist such a set up as mysterious and intriguing as the one she had orchestrated. She would love to blame his surrender on his narcissism and arrogance, but honestly, she probably would've given in to a stranger too if it had happened to her. The romance and flattery of such a gesture as to blind someone for a chance to kiss them… who could resist that?

Hazily she realized that his arms were wrapping tighter around her. His lips parted a bit, inaudibly inviting her. And Hermione was right on the same page, enraptured by the moment.

When she slowly slipped in a bit of her own tongue into his mouth he shuddered with delight. Whoever she was she was an amazing kisser, very sensual and enticing him into wanting more.

The next thing Hermione knew his tongue was _deep_ in her mouth while he held her tightly, massaging her tongue with his.

_God damn the rumors are true_, she swooned in shock. His mouth on hers, being held in his arms, his expert confidence… it was extremely enjoyable.

As for Draco, he was marveling at the feeling of her body right against his. She felt so perfect the way she fit right into him. He moaned softly as their kiss grew more and more passionate.

She had to break away, gasping for air, needing to look at him again. How could this be Malfoy? His eyes, the ones that she only associated with hateful stares, were now suddenly deep and sexy. All those other girls who would never shut up about him were right, he was absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't believe it. The chest she was held against was firm and solid, and the arms she was cradled in were secure and strong.

"Who are you?" he tried again, this time barely whispering.

"No one worth knowing," she answered back.

"I really beg to differ," he said with sweet sarcasm, and an even sweeter smile, "Let me see you."

"No," she said firmly, "trust me, it's better this way."

Draco scowled and stroked her cheek with his hand.

Then his hand began roaming over her face… another desperate attempt to identify her. She was soft and smooth and her features were small and pretty. His fingertips explored the bridge of her little button nose and then lightly grazed her juicy lips. It felt like the perfect face.

It was amazing how being blind only seemed to heighten all of his other senses. He could hear her lightly catching her breath and inhale her sweet, sugary scent.

He could even feel her heart begin to pound as he attempted to run his hand through her hair.

_Oh no,_ she thought, recalling how she was teased mercilessly in her early years for her bushy, thick hair.

But all Draco felt was full, bouncy tendrils of silky hair.

"So soft…" he moaned, "and curls…" he groaned at the exoticism. He racked his brain over and over, who at school could possibly fit the description of this goddess? Why could he not place her?

"Tell me who you are," he urged, still holding her tightly, "Please, let me see you."

"No," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Why?" he pleaded.

"I already told you why."

"But _how_could it possibly be better this way?" he asked desperately.

"It... just is…" she replied lamely. How could she have not foreseen this difficulty? Of course Draco Malfoy would be stubborn, persuasive and unrelenting, too smart and greedy for her one dimensional explanations. All she could think to do was kiss him again.

He returned her kiss, but only briefly to stifle his own appetite for her. He stopped like Hermione suspected he might, still unsatisfied with her "answers".

"Why are you doing this to me then?" he pleaded.

Suddenly Hermione felt remorse. This wasn't fair to him. She couldn't believe it but the guilt was undeniable. Sure they had horrible interactions in the past but this? He had no say in this. She had to think of something, anything, to make it less destructive for him. But what could she possibly say...?

"I... I've just loved you for a long time…" she finally muttered softly.

"Really now?" he asked, obviously intrigued, "And why not tell me this while I can see?"

"...Because we could never be together," she ultimately whispered, thinking as fast as she could.

"And why is that?" he questioned defiantly. No one ever told Draco Malfoy what he could or could not do.

"…Because this is my last year here…" she found herself saying. _It's kind of true_, she thought persuasively, trying not to feel too guilty for her dishonesty; _I'm going to be a totally different person next year. This is the second to last night Hermione Granger as we know her is here at Hogwarts,_"My Mum and Dad are transferring me to Beaux-Batons..."

His eyes narrowed, as if he could detect he was being lied to, "Okay, well..." he chimed, possibly deciding to play along, "I don't see what that has to do with me not being able to see you or know your name…"

"Well I can't possibly reveal myself now," said Hermione pleadingly, "I've been such a coward about the whole thing… after all these years, I never got up the courage to tell you how I felt… I was just going to move on…"

"Move on?" he scoffed, "Then what's all this? Why follow me out late at night and throw spells at me?"

He heard her giggle shyly and shuffle her feet.

"I don't know. I guess... I guess I just wanted…" she began. But she stopped. Now what to say?

"Yes?" he inquired, wanting her to go on.

"Well I couldn't just leave!" she blurted out, her half formed ideas turning into a whole story, a whole character to portray, "I mean, I didn't want to move to my next school with a feeling of regret. I didn't want to wonder _for the rest of my life_ if I could have ever, possibly, had a chance with you and _always_wonder what it would be like… be like to... to actually kiss you."

Draco was grinning, his ego beyond inflated, "Well?" he asked huskily, "What is it like?"

"It's…" she began, "It's… amazing," she said, finally an honest response.

Her words created a frenzy inside him, she was now beyond irresistible. Draco took her by the back of the head, grasping a handful of her luxurious hair, and kissed her more passionately than ever. Hermione wrapped her arms fully around his neck while Draco pulled her into him by her middle. Her knees began to weaken as he cradled her by her delicate waistline.

He knew they were going to collapse, and he couldn't risk letting her hurt herself. He turned so he took all the impact of the fall and then rolled over her so he could cover her from the night. She just let him lay on top of her, kissing him ferociously back.

He was desperate to know her, to gather as much of her as he could through what few senses he had left. He would absorb her through his touch if he had to. His hands groped over her robe at her hips, and then he coyly slid up her body, over her chest and cupped the crook of her neck, surveying the outline of her body. Her curve was so dramatic, it was ridiculously perfect.

Everything felt a hundred times more intense to his hands, as if they were more sensitive now, taking up the power usually directed to his eyes. She was a hidden treasure. How did he miss such an amazing body? How could he have never seen, known, and gone after the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?

Even blind he found the clasp to her robe. Hermione gaped at his cool touch to her warm belly, but he craved her skin, and he did not regret slipping a hand under her shirt. Her stomach was so smooth and creamy; he never knew a girl could have such soft skin. How could her figure be so perfect?

Suddenly he was nibbling and kissing her neck and she couldn't control the tingly sensations that traveled all the way down her spine. She was melting beneath him as he licked her earlobe and slowly undid the buttons to her blouse. Her robe and shirt were now open and she heard his sharp intake of air.

"No bra?" he whispered, she could feel his hot breath on her ear as he licked it, making her shiver.

Never actually wanting an answer he merely smiled. More aroused than he had ever found himself, he boldly cupped one of her exposed breasts, and he marveled at his palmful as he massaged her. She was so firm, it was no wonder she could go bra-less under her robes, the tightness of her fitted uniform blouse was support enough.

Hermione quivered under his hand, and only tingled harder as his other gripped her hip. The kisses he was sprinkling on her neck were now moving south and Hermione could not help it, she moaned and arched her back gently up, running her hand through his hair as he licked and kissed down her sternum.

His hot mouth felt amazing in contrast to the cool night air, and he took her taut nipple into his mouth and teased her with the tip of his tongue as she gasped in shock. But he did not let up; he feasted on her breasts like her body was his last meal.

He did not know who she was. He did not fully believe what was happening. He did not know how long he had, who or what could come along and end this for him at any moment. He was going to get as much out of this bizarre situation as he could. He wanted to completely relish in all of her that he could consume.

He loved the way she sounded when she moaned and wiggled beneath him, her shifting thighs caressing his aching groin, only making him harder.

Hermione didn't know it was possible to be so turned on, but the way Draco worshiped and touched her body made her feel like she was truly arousing for the first time. And to him, she was beyond that. This mystery girl was the epitome of female perfection.

Never before had she ever even wanted a boy to touch her chest, but now she suddenly wished Draco Malfoy would touch her _all over_. She just could not believe it, but she was yearning for more. She uncontrollably shifted, continually arching her back so he could have easy access to sucking and groping her, while she fumbled her legs awkwardly, not used to the intense tingling she was feeling and confused at the hot, wet sensation in between her thighs.

Draco could feel her urgency and knew just what to do to relieve her, and Hermione, not recognizing herself, made no protest. She couldn't after all, since him placing his hand on her knee only ignited her with paralyzing fire. Fire that only grew hotter as he slowly slid up her inner thigh. He expertly began tickling the outside of her panties with just the tip of his middle finger, right where he knew she would… yes she was moaning and shivering…the sound of it made him _so_ happy.

Hermione could not believe the pleasure. She never wanted him to stop.

He basked in just lying there; tickling, teasing and massaging her mound as she whimpered and gyrated against his hand. But he couldn't torture her for long simply because he could not hold back from feeling her, really _feeling_ her, for himself. He quickly repositioned so that he was laying on his side, leaning over her. Whisking her panties aside she gasped at the swiftness he entered her with, and instantly his fingers were beckoning inside her.

"Oh god," he moaned. It felt so ridiculously good. She was soft and hot and his fingers slid right in.

She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He could feel every single subtle squeeze of her delicate insides as she reclaimed his mouth with hers. He could tell by her tightness that she wasn't very experienced. And on top of how arousing her innocence and pureness was, the way she just let go of all inhibitions and spread her legs, allowing herself to him made him ache with hardness. He would do this to her forever if it made her happy.

He continued to massage her as her kisses grew more and more wet and aggressive. Her hips began to slightly rock in sync to the motion of his hand and Draco's groin surged with pressure at the thought of her ecstatic enjoyment.

Hermione could feel him sticking into her hip. Erotic curiosity overcame her as she felt uncontrollable urges to explore his body.

She was amazed she knew how to undo his pants so efficiently, having never done such a thing before. But she was carried away by the passion of the moment. She bravely and without rational thought slid her hand down his pants.

She glided her fingers down the length of him as he trembled and stuttered at her touch, and marveled at how his body seemed to want to break free of the confinement of his boxers. He was so swollen, solid and smooth, Hermione instinctively wanted to stroke him. She couldn't believe its actual girth as she wrapped her hand completely around it and his mouth dropped open. He felt so intimidating and large, yet she felt strangely sexy and in control, with an unexplainable but strong and desperate desire to give him pleasure.

She began pumping her grip around him up and down. She felt him swell even more in her hand.

She gasped.

He moaned.

She kept going, wanting him to moan more, wanting to know he liked it.

He did.

She went faster.

He moaned louder.

They were both panting.

She squeezed tighter as she stroked faster and he groaned more and more.

"God. Yes. Please don't stop," he hissed through gritted teeth.

It was an intensity he had never known; it was like she knew he was going to explode. Like his pleasure was her pleasure. The pressure was growing and mounting and she wanted it just as badly as he did and his mouth was gaping open but he couldn't make a sound. Once all the pressure was relieved he would yell out loud, but until that desperately anticipated moment he would just passionately clutch a handful of her luscious curls and pull as she worked her magic. It was building and building as she stroked and stroked and oh god he couldn't wait until he would scream out in climax, it was mounting so exponentially now, any second, he knew he was just about to-

SPLASH!

Hermione let out a quick startled scream of surprise and sputtered.

Draco grunted as her hand stopped and he felt a few spattered drops of wetness. Rain? No…

The next thing he knew her hands were out of his pants and she was sitting up. He heard the sound of feet pounding against the ground, as if running away.

"Is someone there?" he asked her with bewilderment, plunging back into the furiously vulnerable feeling of lack of sight.

"No," she said quickly and somewhat harshly as she slipped away from him. He let out a whimper of disapproval.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she stood up and he heard the rustling of her blouse as she covered up.

"I have to go now," she said hurriedly.

She had completely forgotten she was being watched.

How could she forget that she was being watched!?

She didn't even need to be told, she already knew it was Harry who had splashed lake water on her.

He sensed her sudden urgency, got up to his knees and attempted to adjust his pants, "Wait!" he demanded, "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry," she said, "I _have_ to. Good bye Draco."

She bent over, took his hand into hers and kissed him again. He felt her squeeze his hand as she did so, but she broke away much too soon for his liking.

He heard her turn and run away.

"No!" he cried after her, "Tell me who you are!"

"I'm sorry," was all he heard of her precious voice that was now yards and yards away and growing.

No. No. No! He was shaking and thoughts and emotions rapidly flew through his mind. Fury, frustration, yearning…

Suddenly he realized she had placed something in his hand. It was small and pliable, like a little piece of taffy.

An antidote! It could only be for his sight!

He immediately unwrapped it and gobbled it down. She had made it cherry flavored for him. His sight came instantly back.

But there was no one in sight.

He looked out to the moonlit lake and then back down to the ground where he had laid and kissed the most beautiful he had ever not seen.

… … …

The room full of people could barely believe the words coming out of Ron, Seamus and Ginny's mouth as they all frantically talked at once.

"He was all over her!" Ginny cried.

"She let him go up her skirt!" Ron exasperated as if he still couldn't believe it himself.

"AND THEN SHE STARTED JERKING HIM OFF!" screamed Seamus, the amazement of it all was still too good to be true.

"WHAT?" screamed Parvati.

"No way, you're lying," said Lavender.

"Bloody hell I am," said Seamus.

"It's true," said Ginny, "He couldn't resist her."

"But how?" asked Colin.

"She blinded him!" cried Seamus, "She blinded him and then just let him touch her body. It was fucking brilliant. He got totally used, the fucking idiot Slytherin!" then he hollered with laughter, "What a chump!"

It was finally sinking in with all her classmates; it was amazing, and it was hilarious. Hermione was a hero to the boys and an icon to the girls. They cheered louder than ever and they swarmed all over her, patting her back and bombarding her with praise.

A chant of "GO GRIF, BEAT SLYTH" had broken out and the last of the firewhiskey bottles were cracked open, glasses clinking across the commons in merry delight.

Next thing she knew she was lifted up on shoulders and paraded around the room. They loved the thought of getting the better of a Slytherin. Especially him. And the greatest part was it was Hermione Granger who did it. If anyone deserved to mess with Malfoy, it was her.

She was ready to declare this the best night of her life. Only one thing was bothering her…

"Oh don't worry," Ginny whispered comfortingly in answer to her equally hushed question, "You were turned toward Draco when Harry… you know. And it was so dark and we were so far back, we could only make out your outlines, and… hand movements," she added with a smirk.

Hermione's relief must have been very obvious because Ginny laughed out loud, "So yeah, the boys didn't see your goodies, not even Harry."

Hermione laughed with her, and relaxed back into her chair, sipped her drink, and smiled with intense, intense satisfaction. Best. Night. Ever.

… … …

Hermione beamed with pride as she cheered and clapped with her fellow Gryffindors in the great dining hall. They had all just been awarded for most house points, beating Slytherin, who was second, by over a hundred.

The spirit and happiness of the table was unmatchable as they began to enjoy their last feast together of 6th year. Hermione was feeling particularly sentimental, just like every year. Only this year she seemed a bit happier about moving on. She never thought in a million years she would have been able to pull off what she did the night before, but to the surprise of everyone, including herself, she did.

She glanced over to the Slytherin table. She stared at him for a while, seeing now that he had always been amazing looking, she just never wanted to admit it. But even on top of just being good looking, she couldn't believe kissing him had felt so incredible, not to mention his tongue all over her, his hands inside her… She shook her head. She had been thinking like that over and over again, she barely even slept, thinking of it kept her up all night! These thoughts had to stop. Staring at him had to stop!

She finally unlocked her eyes from his face. He was talking and laughing with his friends just like everyone else. He acted perfectly normal. Like not a thing was off. Not a sign that anything had happened at all. This made her smirk. She knew that wasn't true. She wondered what he was really thinking, what was going on beneath his facade.

She could tell by hushed yet frantic whispers she was still the favorite topic of conversation…

"I still just can't believe it."

"She freaking pulled it off."

"It's just not fair… he's _so_gorgeous!"

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever heard of."

"Tell us again what happened, Seamus!"

"I can hardly believe it myself, but I saw it with my own two eyes. They not only made out like mad but she let him take off her shirt and…" she heard him relay.

"I can't even describe it," she heard Ginny say from the other side of the table, "He was so hot for her!"

"I'm trying to bloody eat here you wench!" growled Harry.

But this only made Hermione smirk wider. She had never seen Harry so livid.

"You were _only_ supposed to make out with him!" echoed his devastatingly angry voice in her memory after he whipped off the cloak outside the fat lady. This was his cold answer to her question as to why he splashed her with lake water, why he stopped them.

It was definitely a slap in his face, his best and loyal friend enjoying his worst enemy so much. The jealousy, the insult! He couldn't stand to watch any longer, he had to stop them!

Well they went further than making out, so what!?

So she could be a bit wild and reckless. So men desired her. So she could receive all the attention for a while, change the misconceptions people had of her!

He'd just have to suck on that. Nothing less than he deserved in her opinion. Plus he was out eight whole galleons, as well as everyone else who doubted her. While it wasn't something she planned on making a part of her daily personality, revenge was certainly sweet. She knew Harry would get over it, and eventually they would be just fine. Until then she would love to dwell in her triumph for the rest of the day, which basically was to consist of wandering around the grounds since there were no classes after finals.

"Will you show me your new Wizard Wheezes now?" Dean whispered to Fred and George as the meal died down and the majority of the people were leaving to go enjoy the clear, bright weather.

"Sure," beamed Fred, "Which one? The halitosis ones or the ones were your forearm bends ninety degrees so you can say you've broken a bone?"

"I've seen the bad breath one," he said, "I want see the one that makes your arm look broken."

"Alright," snickered George, "Let's go down to the Quidditch pitch, fake a fall off a broom and traumatize all the 1st year girls.

The thought of a prank got everyone riled up and all the boys got excited to go, even Ginny was laughing.

"You know, Ginny and I would love to see that too," Hermione mentioned.

The boys eyed them inquisitively. Normally they were hesitant since girls could be so squeamish, but since last night… "Sure 'Mione," Seamus finally answered, "you can come!"

Hermione smiled, "Awesome, I just need to go grab my robe!"

She exited out of the great hall feeling fantastic. She managed to pull of something amazing on her last night at Hogwart's, dupe a slyth, show up Harry and even get a little snogging for herself all at once.

Not only that, but she totally got away with it.

Draco would forever wonder and it made her smile imaging it driving his egotistical self mad while not a single soul was able to tell him who it really was. She couldn't help but still beam with pleasure as she was about to turn and go up the grand staircase when she was blindsided by a broad-shouldered, blond boy.

Draco had intercepted her, blocking her passage up the stairs. They were alone in the hall.

Hermione's stomach dropped instantly to the floor in horror… But, but,but …no. She knew she was being silly.

He just wanted to insult her one last time for the year no doubt. Pure coincidence. There was _no possible way_he could have anything to say to her about last night. He would never know it had been her, no one would dare tell him.

He looked at her up and down with his smug smile in his usual judgmental way, scrutinizing, like he always did right before he criticized her. She knew she was right in guessing what was coming by the way he shook his head and clucked his tongue. Next would be some petty name-calling like always of course.

"To think," he started, "You hid that amazing body under that robe for as long as I've known you."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Paralyzed, frozen, stunned.

Draco smiled even more menacingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He stepped towards her, pinning her easily against the wall with his body. He softly caressed her cheek with one hand and took her left hand in his other. He captured her mouth with his lips and kissed her hungrily. Just as pleasurably as the night before… her frozenness began to thaw but only into something worse, she was melting, her knees were weakening.

He stopped as abruptly as he started and stepped away. Hermione struggled to regain the strength in her now weightless legs when he spoke again.

"Just so you know," he said coolly, "I'm going to be Head Boy. So, see you next year." He winked, turned, and walked away.

Hermione remained flushed against the wall for support, dazed and silent, too shocked to move. Finally it dawned on her that he had slipped something into her hand. She opened up her fist to find strands of flashy gold and red tinsel.

... The End ...


End file.
